Gender Bent
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When Duncan, DJ, Geoff and others wake up as girls... Trouble ensues, that's for sure. Join the gender bent campers on a journey no one will ever forget! COMPLETE!
1. Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI.

**Author's Note:** I drew this, then got the idea for a fic! Check out my pics on DeviantART if you want! Don't read if you don't like.

--

Duncan rolled over onto the other side of his bunk and groaned. He sighed, sat up and rubbed his eyes. Duncan tried to go back to sleep, but with little avail. He hopped out of bed and started on his push-ups. He put his hands together to form a diamond, his chest about to reach the shag carpet, but something was obstructing his way…

Duncan looked down and screamed.

--

"AHHH!!" DJ heard a shrill scream.

"AHHH!!!" DJ yelled as he fell out of his top bunk. "Ow…" he brought his hands to rub his butt after falling, but noticed how soft, smooth and small they were. Almost as if they were girl hands…

--

"Dude!" Geoff threw his covers off himself. "What is with the screaming? I'm trying to sleep here," he groaned groggily.

"Sorry, du-" DJ stopped himself as he blinked rapidly, looking at Geoff. Duncan joined him, looking at Geoff as if he were a ghost.

Geoff opened his eyes and saw two girls staring wide-eyed at him. "… Chicks' cabins that way," Geoff pointed to behind them.

"We know," Duncan nodded slowly. Geoff looked at DJ and Duncan, confused and got up out of bed. He looked down at himself and felt two things that weren't there when he went to bed the night before. Geoff dashed to the nearest mirror and saw his reflection, a beautiful blonde girl with a short cropped layered styled hair. Blue piercing eyes and soft tanned skin finished off the girl's appearance.

Geoff raised his hand in the mirror and his reflection did the same.

"That's you man," DJ replied. "I mean, girl."

Geoff turned back and studied Duncan and DJ intently. Duncan had silky black hair that brushed his (or her) shoulders, a messy green faux-hawk, mischievous blue eyes and a killer figure. DJ's facial hair was gone and he had long black hair that went to his (or her) back, black eyes and like Duncan, well developed assets.

"…" was all Geoff could muster.

"Dude! We're chicks!" Duncan shook Geoff violently.

"… Yeah," Geoff looked down at his oversized clothes.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this," DJ started.

"Chris." The three said at the same time.

"Figures," Duncan groaned.

"You know what I just realized?" Geoff sighed.

"What?" DJ asked.

"I can't make out with Bridge like this," Geoff said sadly.

Duncan hit him upside the head. "Are you kidding? That's should be the least of our worries! I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be stuck like this!" Duncan panicked.

"Just calm down, you guys," DJ exclaimed. "We'll find a way out of this…"

"Wait," Duncan looked up. "Maybe we're not the only guys like this…"

DJ, Geoff and Duncan tip-toed to the other bunks, but saw Harold, Owen, Justin and Trent manly as ever.

"Ooh…" DJ and Geoff oogled at Justin.

"Snap out of it!" Duncan hit them upside the head.

When DJ and Geoff were finally unhypnotized, Duncan started.

"We're gonna need clothes… And other chick needs," he said.

"Chocolate?" Geoff asked.

"Exactly," Duncan nodded.

"We're gonna need names…" DJ started.

Geoff and Duncan raised their eyebrows.

"DJ can work for me, but what about you two?" DJ continued. "We can't call you Geoff and Duncan if you're girls…"

"How about Diana?" Geoff chirped him.

"That works," DJ nodded. Duncan mumbled something his (or her) breath.

"Thanks, Jess," Duncan said sarcastically.

DJ, Diana and Jess agreed on their new names.

"No problem, dude," Jess laughed. "Er… Dudette."

"Where do you think we'll find clothes?" Diana asked.

"Honestly, Chris'll have some in his trailer," DJ replied.

Diana and Jess just looked at him, disgusted.

"What? He might have a girlfriend!" DJ exclaimed.

"Chef Hatchet?" Diana rang in.

"Aw, forget about it," DJ shook her head.

After some time, Diana snuck into the girls' trailer and grabbed some underwear and bottoms for the trio.

"How the heck at we supposed to put this on?" Jess held a bra upside down.

Diana and DJ just smacked their foreheads.

--

Diana kept her many piercing and spiked jewelry as did Jess with her hat. DJ wore her green T-shirt, but had to tie a rubber band at the bottom, and a pair of short blue shorts. Diana wore her skull shirt in the same fashion that DJ had worn hers and a pairing of dark skinny jeans. Jess had buttoned up the first two buttons of her pink shirt and wore short blue shorts too. The three finished applying their make-up and Diana finished redoing her faux-hawk.

"Now I know why it takes chicks so long to get ready," Diana said. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"We look good," Jess grinned.

"I wonder why Chris hasn't sounded his alarm yet…?" DJ looked at the time, 10 AM in the morning.

"Ugh," Trent hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"You hear that?" Diana looked around.

"Crap," DJ muttered.

"We've gotta go," Jess said urgently.

Trent walked in and saw three stunningly gorgeous girls standing around.

"…" he fainted.

"Let's get out of here," Jess led them out of the window. DJ and Diana hopped out behind her.

Diana stopped running.

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore," she declared. "These two _things_," she motioned to her boobs, "… are annoying the heck out of me. They won't stop jiggling!"

"I feel ya," DJ replied. "I wanna be a guy again."

Jess pinched herself on the arm.

"What'd you do that for?" Diana asked.

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I had a dream like this before," Jess answered. "… Except I didn't have pants or ice cream."

"You don't have ice cream, now," DJ said slowly.

"Seriously? That bites," Jess groaned.

"Focus, people!" Diana exclaimed.

"We are we headed?" DJ asked.

"We should try to see if the host-dude did this," Jess suggested.

"Good call," Diana rubbed her chin. "Crap. I miss that goatee I had!"

The three beauties searched the abandoned the set until they stumbled upon Chris's cabin.

DJ knocked. "Open up, dude!!"

"Step aside," Diana ran into the door, forcing it open. Jess and DJ followed her inside. The three girls just stopped and stared in awe of the luxury of Chris's trailer.

"This place is nice!" DJ exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Jess added. "I could seriously-"

Jess was interrupted by a loud, deafening, ear-shattering scream.

"That doesn't sound good…" Jess stated.

--

In his room, Chris was sitting up in his stylish bed with silk sheets frantically. He held a mirror close to his face and he couldn't believe his eyes.

DJ, Diana and Jess raced into the bedroom and started laughing when they saw him. Chris looked at them, bewildered.

"Hey, there, Christine!" Diana smirked.

--

Please review! :)


	2. Not Again!

**Disclaimer:** Do not read while operating heavy machinery. Hey, it's a disclaimer, right?

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts! They mean so much! Y'all rock!

--

"Dudette, you've got to calm down," Jess sipped some orange juice.

"I don't get it," Christine started pacing. "I went to bed as a guy and when I woke up, I-"

"We've been through this twenty-eight times, girl," DJ sighed. "Let it go."

"Wait…" Diana's eyes widened. "If this happened to Chris… That means Chris didn't do it to us…"

"Christine," DJ corrected.

"Whatever!" Diana exclaimed. "The point is… Who did it and how do we go back to normal…?"

"I wouldn't mind staying like this," Christine gazed at herself in the mirror. "I make one hot chick..."

Diana, Jess and DJ rolled their eyes.

Jess's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..." Jess groaned.

"Chef's serving 'Surprise Leftovers' for breakfast today," Christine replied, keeping her glance at her reflection. "Wow! Whiter than ever!" she exclaimed, referring to her teeth.

"Fun," Diana said, her sarcasm evident.

"Well, I'm gonna go check out the grub," Jess stood up.

"Wait!" DJ said quickly. "You aren't Geoff anymore, remember? You don't wanna be raising eyebrows..."

"Aw, bummer," Jess sat back down. Her stomach growled again.

"There's some food in the fridge, mind getting me some?" Christine asked, still staring at herself, satisfied. Jess left in search of food.

"I still don't get it..." Diana sighed.

"Get what?" Christine finally put her mirror down.

"Get... this!" Diana motioned to her hourglass figure. "This is seriously gonna mess up my rep!"

"Chill, girl," DJ told her. "We'll find a way out of this."

"I bet the network might be able to help..." Christine mused.

"Help how?" Diana's ears perked up.

"Well, technically, they _are_ responsible for what happens on set..." Christine explained.

"They are?" DJ asked.

"And they _do_ have video feed for every second of every inch of the set..." Christine continued.

"Really?" Diana asked hopefully.

"... They just don't give it to _anyone_, though. It's pretty top-secret. Don't know why, but it is. Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while. I-"

Jess barged in.

"Guess what I found?!" she exclaimed, holding up a tub of ice cream.

--

"Uh huh," Chef nodded along as he listened to the voice on the other line. He held his phone. "So I have to do that? Like that?"

Chef pulled a small glass vial out of his apron pocket and placed it on the counter, dangerously close to the pot of food that was currently cooking.

There was a beeping sound and Chef pulled out another phone from his apron pocket. "Can you hold on for a second? Thanks."

Chef stepped outside of the kitchen to answer his second call.

--

"What is this?" Gwen asked.

"Yo mama! Now move!" Chef ordered. Gwen just stepped aside. Trent waved to her and she sat across from him.

"Are you actually eating that?" Gwen asked.

"It's not half-bad," Trent replied, his mouth full of Chef's food.

"Sure..." Gwen pushed her tray aside. "Has anyone seen Duncan?"

"Duncan?" Trent choked a little. "Why do you want to know where Duncan is?"

"I just haven't seen him all day," Gwen shrugged. "Like I haven't seen DJ or Geoff. Or Chris for that matter..."

"You're right," Trent nodded. "When I woke up this morning, they weren't there and Chris didn't wake us up early..."

"Something's not right here," Gwen said, unsure.

Trent turned a light shade of green. "I gotta go," he ran out the door to throw up.

--

"AHHHH!!!" Trent yelled as he looked in the mirror. He splashed some cool water on his face. "AHHHH!!!!"

Diana looked around. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jess burped. She wiped the ice cream off her mouth.

"AHHH!!" a voice yelled from the distance.

"I'm gonna be right back," Diana said slowly, looking for the source of the voice. DJ and Jess followed her.

--

Trent heard footsteps approaching. He turned around swiftly, only to make eye contact with the girls he had seen in the morning.

"Not again!" DJ cried.

"Welcome to the gang, Trina," Diana smirked yet again.

---

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! **


	3. A Day at the Mall

**Disclaimer:** I totally own Chris ;)

**Author's Note:** I so don't deserve all the reviews I got for the last chappie… I thank my reviewers a bunch! I've posted Girl!Trent on my DA account if anyone's interested.

**Warning:** OOC-ness due to PMSing.

--

"You need to chill!!" Jess exclaimed. "Why is turning into a girl so traumatic?!"

"AAH-" Trina started, but Diana clamped a hand over her mouth.

Christine walked into the foyer of her trailer when she heard the struggling. "Can't a girl get some peace and quiet around here?"

--

"I think we just need to talk to the network," DJ suggested.

"And what would they do? Label us as freaks or something?" Diana replied.

"Actually, if we can get the sensitive information, the video feed, then we might know what caused this," Christine suggested.

"And since when is Chris helpful?" Trina asked.

"Christine," Jess corrected.

"Hey, being a girl changes you," Christine shrugged.

"So we're gonna give the network a visit?" Diana cracked her knuckles.

"Aren't we on an uncharted island somewhere in Muskoga, Ontario?" Jess asked.

"That was last season," DJ replied.

"Right…" Jess thought for a second.

"Did part of your brain ooze out of your ear or something?" Diana asked impatiently.

"No need to be mean!" Jess pouted.

"We're actually just a few miles away from the main office in downtown Toronto," Christine said. "We can take my car."

"That's a great idea! Except for the part where the entire viewing world notices that the show is missing FOUR 'campers' and the host!" Diana countered angrily.

"What's your damage?" Trina asked.

"MY DAMAGE?!?" Diana yelled. DJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, girl," DJ put a hand on her shoulder. Diana glared at her.

"Look, I'll just call Chef and tell him that we're not having a challenge today," Christine whipped out her phone and dialed Chef's number.

--

"Whoa," the four girls said at once, in awe of Christine's bright blue hard-top convertible BMW sportscar.

"That is one nice car," Jess whistled.

"Yeah, I know," Christine smirked. She hopped into the driver's seat and put her keys in ignition.

"Shotgun!" Diana called. Trina, Jess and DJ sat in the back.

"Wasn't she really pissed a few seconds ago?" Trina whispered to DJ.

--

"Wait…" Christine pulled down her sunglasses and stopped right as the group was about to walk into the glass building. "We can't walk in there like this!" she motioned to the loose-fitting attire everyone was in.

"And why not?" Diana raised one of her eyebrows.

"Because!" Christine exclaimed. "We need to go…. SHOPPING!!"

--

Christine pulled up at the local mall and the gang hopped out of the car, and entered the mall.

As they walked into the mall, they attracted many stares from the people there.

"Oh my gosh," DJ gushed. "Look at how hot he is!" she pointed to a pale bodybuilder at the gym.

"Uh…" Trina replied.

--

"Hi…" DJ twirled a strand of hair.

"Hey," the muscular teen put down his dumbbells.

"You're really-" DJ started, but caught herself.

"Yeah?" he examined his expansive biceps.

"I'm DJ," DJ blurted.

"Evan," he smiled at her before picking up his stuff and walking away.

--

"So… How'd it go? Spill!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, I got his number," DJ pulled out a sweaty cloth with a telephone number written on it.

"You go girl!" Trina high-fived her. She fidgeted a little. "Is it just me or do these things really weigh us down?" she motioned to her boobs.

"Yeah…" Diana answered. "I don't like 'em that much anymore, being a girl and all."

"OMG!!" Jess's face turned red. "Just look…" she stared at a tanned blonde surfer dude who was standing near the water fountain, talking to a friend.

"Go talk to him!" DJ suggested.

"O-Okay!" Jess skipped off towards him.

"Wait a second… Where's Christine?" Diana looked around.

"There," Trina pointed to Christine, who was talking to a bunch of hot guys.

"Figures," Diana rolled her eyes.

--

"H-Hi!" Jess waved. "I'm Jess!"

"Oh, hey there," the surfer smiled at her. "I'm Brian."

Jess giggled. "You wanna like, catch a burger or something?"

"I'm a veg, actually," Brian replied.

"That's cool!" Jess exclaimed. "My girlfr-" she caught herself. "I mean, uh, one of my friends is vegetarian too."

"I can take you out for a salad or a veggie wrap," Brian said warmly.

"Okay!" Jess inwardly squealed.

--

"Looks like someone had fun," Trina teased.

"Wow," Jess shivered. "That was amazing!"

Diana sighed. "Hey, Christy!" she called to Christine. Christine and her hoard of guys turned to Diana. "I grabbed your hemorrhoids medicine and those diapers you wanted for little Jimmy!"

The guys looked disgusted at Christine and all walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" she called after them, but she was ignored. Christine glared at Diana.

"Can we get back on track now?" Diana asked impatiently. "We need to get some clothes, look presentable," she continued as they were walking. "We need to-" Diana bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Hey! You better watch where you're going!" Diana glared.

"I'm so sorry," a tanned, brown-haired teen apologized. He helped Diana up.

"Uh, it's okay," Diana rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"I'm Connor," he shook her hand.

"Diana," she replied.

"Are you from around here?" Connor asked.

"Uh, sure," Diana stood up.

"Then maybe I'll see you around," Connor told her before he started walking away.

"You just might, Princess," Diana smirked.

"You were saying?" Christine asked.

"Huh?" Diana asked.

"Never mind…" Christina sighed. She looked up. "Ah, here we are. Armani Exchange! Gotta love this place," she walked into the large store, but Trina, DJ, Jess and Diana did not.

"What?" Christine asked.

"You might be able to afford this stuff, but I'd end back up in juvie if I wanted to wear some," Diana responded.

"Oh… Right…" Christine looked in thought. "Well I'm not paying for it."

"…"

"We can charge it to the network," Christine smiled mischievously.

--

"Wow! This is really cute!" Trina held up a pair of super-flare blue jeans.

"Seriously," DJ examined a pair of boot-cut trousers.

"I know. I love this place," Christine examined herself in a skimpy silk blouse.

Diana looked through black tee-shirts while Jess perused the hat section.

In the end, each girl walked out of the store with many, many bags on their arms.

"Wait… I'll be right back," Trina went inside to buy some sunglasses. She headed to the cashier to buy them, but stopped mid-stride. At the check out desk was a goth teen, pale with teal highlights in his hair. He stood at the counter, apathetic and bored.

It was as if the room had warmed up 50 degrees and her Trina's became increasingly clammy.

"Umm… Uh… I…" Trina started. It was as if her olive green eyes had been replaced with little pink hearts.

"You want me-" the goth started, but Trina interrupted him.

"NO! I don't want you!" she said really quickly. "… I mean, uh…"

"I meant the sunglasses. I can take care of them if you want," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… Sorry," Trina turned three shades of red.

"It's fine," he packaged the sunglasses in a designer bag.

"I'm Trina," Trina said.

"Gavin," Gavin handed her the purchase.

"See ya," Trina smiled at him, not really paying attention to where she was going. She tripped over an armchair, but stood up. "I'm okay!"

--

After the five ladies finished their shopping and thanked Christine's car for its trunk-space, they headed to the network's headquarters. They had even dressed up.

"Aw, man! It's closed!" Diana groaned.

"Oops," Christine said bashfully.

"I can't believe we shopped 'til," Jess looked at her phone. "Midnight."

"Wow…" Trina said. "Looks like it's time to crash. We'll have to come here tomorrow."

"Where exactly do we crash?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I've rented a loft a few blocks from this place," Christine answered.

"Should we go, then?" DJ asked.

"Hell, no!" Christine exclaimed. "It's midnight! We need to go to…"

She pulled out her phone and surfed the web.

"The Purple Octopus. Best bar in town," Christine smirked.

--

**Yes, I know. The Purple Octopus doesn't exist, nor does the Network's HQ.**

**I love reviews! :)**


	4. A Night Out in Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chris, Duncan, Geoff, Trent or DJ *sadness*

**Author's Note**: Thanks a whole bunch for all of the reviews!! Seriously, I don't deserve them. Kelsica2, noodlemonsters and rainbowxXrachel gave me a few ideas for this chappie. I love ideas, so if you have any for the fic, I'd really enjoy hearing 'em!

Oh yeah, this is changed to T for a reason!! As for the 'girls' flirting with guys, it's just the feminine instincts kicking in.

Enjoy, mes amis!

--

They hopped into Christine's car again and she drove to The Purple Octopus. She parked and the five girls entered the bar.

"ID?" a bouncer asked.

Christine's eyes widened. She pulled out her driver's license and showed the guy.

"Uh, this doesn't look like you," he commented, looking at Chris Maclean's million-watt smile.

"Yeah, forget to shave," Christine gave her signature grin. The bouncer saw the resemblance.

"And them?" he asked. Christine discreetly pulled a hundred dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to the guy. "Have a good time," he stepped aside and let them in.

--

"Uh…" Diana looked at the people in the bar. "Notice anything… Interesting about the people here?" she raised an eyebrow. Diana glanced at the drunk patrons in the room, noticing that most of them were getting intimate with members of the same sex.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" a black-haired, Asian bartender asked. He was easy on the eyes.

"Surprise me," Christine replied. "So, what's your name?" she flirted.

"Heath, but, uh, why are you flirting with me when you've got four sluts behind you?" he prepared her drink.

"Excuse me?" Christine exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This _is _a gay bar, hun," Heath gave her the martini. Had Christine sipped it already, she would have spit it out all over the somewhat familiar tech-geekette and bookworm flirting with each other.

"Okay, we're out of here!" Christine declared. She snapped her fingers. The other girls ignored her. "Hello?!"

"Huh?" Diana asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Christine exclaimed, exasperated. "We're leaving!"

"Why?" Jess inquired, ever so innocently.

"It's a gay bar. Do I need to explain?" Christine said, irritated.

"You just now noticed that?" Trina asked.

--

The five beauties walked a few feet, to the bar next door. While Christine worked her magic with the bouncers standing guard, DJ and Diana wandered off towards a dank alleyway.

Christine, Jess and Trina entered the bar and Christine plopped down on a bar stool.

"Tell me this is a straight bar," she groaned.

The blonde bartender turned to face Christine and smiled. He had the biggest blue eyes and a little stubble on his chin. His peachy skin complemented his highlighted blonde hair.

"I think the bar's shaped more like a square… It's not really a line," he replied unsurely.

"I mean, like a bar, for like straight people," Christine twiddled her hair.

"Oh," he nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways…" Christine continued. "I'm Christine, but _you_ can call me whatever you like," she said huskily.

"Lynn," Lynn smiled at her. He had this innocent air to him which allured Christine. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure…" she agreed, lost in his eyes.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Trina sat beside Christine and batted her eyelashes at Lynn. "You aren't hogging all the candy, are you?"

"Uh, no," Christine narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you go leave. I bet you'll be able to catch the 3 AM train traffic and get some change if you leave now."

"Yeah… No, thanks," Trina replied. "Can I have something to drink?"

"What do you want?" Lynn asked.

_You…_ "Uh, I don't know," Trina shrugged.

Christine grinned at Lynn. "Don't worry about her. I'm the better package here."

"If we're talking about packages, Christy, I think we know who trumps there," Trina glared.

"People say I've got a million dollar face," Christine flipped her hair.

"Yup. All green and wrinkled," Trina replied.

--

"Uh, where are we?" DJ asked, looking around at her surroundings.

Diana shrugged, "What? Was I supposed to leave a bread crumb trail?"

DJ and Diana continued walking despite all of the leers and pick-up lines they received.

All of a sudden, Diana stopped walking. DJ, who was walking behind her, crashed into her.

"I've got this insane craving for chocolate. Like I NEED some!" Diana cried. DJ shuffled through her pockets and found a packet of mini M&Ms.

"Here," DJ gave her some. Before DJ had even let go of it, Diana had sucked the chocolate away. "… Okay…"

"I want more!" Diana whined.

"It's okay, girl. We'll join back up with the rest of the gang. I'm sure there'll be somethin' at the bar," DJ reassured.

"Whev," Diana sighed.

"We-" DJ stopped mid-sentence.

Approaching the dynamic duo was Evan, the body-builder.

"H-H-Hi," DJ said dreamily. "Remember me? From the mall today?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, DJ, right?" Evan asked her.

"Uh huh," DJ ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"So… What are you doing… At this time at night?" Evan asked.

"I don't really know," DJ giggled. "Um-"

A honking horn interrupted DJ as a car ran over a dark blue duffel bag and swerved into a building.

Evan turned red in anger as he went to the car, pulled his dumbbell bag out from under it and left the driver with a black eye.

"You were saying?" Evan asked.

"I forgot… Um, I have to go. I'll call you later," DJ waved good-bye.

"Are you kidding? You can do better than the rageaholic," Diana told DJ. DJ just wore a lovesick smile on her face.

--

"LikeOMGIjustmetthemostamazingguyEVER…'tfeltlikethisinforever!" DJ said at a mile-per-minute speed.

"Whoa, slow down, girl," Jess finished her seventeenth shot and started on another. "Evan again?"

"Who else?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second… I just went at, like, 200 WPM speed…" DJ noticed.

"Freaky," Jess downed another shot. "Hey!" she took Lynn's attention from Christine and Trina. "Get me some more of whatever's on tap, will ya?"

After another round of drinks, the girls left the bar, to Christine and Trina's disappointment, and headed to the penthouse.

--

"Urgh," Trina rubbed her head.

Diana and Jess were awake and had been chatting for some time.

"Why are you two up so early?" Trina asked.

Diana shrugged, "You're used to it after juvie."

"Plus, it's noon," Jess added.

"Don't we need to go visit the network?" Trina sat beside them.

"Yeah," Diana sighed. "We'll go when Christy gets enough beauty sleep. God knows she needs it."

"And DJ?" Trina inquired.

"She's been on the phone with whathisname for a few hours now," Jess answered. "Oh, you probably want something for that hangover, don't you?"

Jess tossed Trina some aspirin.

"Thanks," Trina swallowed it. "Guess what I got last night?" she pulled out a napkin with Lynn's phone number. "Christy's gonna be pissed."

"So that's the blonde guy you two were fighting over," Diana said.

"I wouldn't say fighting… Yeah, I'd say fighting," Trina nodded.

"URGH!" Christine groaned obnoxiously as she walked into the lounge.

"Morning, sunshine," Diana greeted. "Get ready quick so we can go to the network place."

"You're not the boss of me!" Christine said indignantly.

"You wanna bet?" Diana rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, relax, you two!" Jess pulled them apart. "We're a team! You know, girl power!"

--

"Hello?" Christine flipped open her phone.

"_Chris?_" Chef's gruff voice came from the other line. "That you?"

"Uh huh," Christine replied.

"_You sound sick_," Chef commented. "_Anyway…_" he continued awkwardly.

"This doesn't sound good," Christine noted.

"_I think I might've lost some vict- I mean campers_," Chef confessed.

"Wha- How?!" Christine exclaimed.

"_I just took 'em out to the city because I needed to go grocery shopping and there wasn't no one there at the set to watch the maggots_," Chef explained.

"So…?" Christine asked.

"_I haven't found them_," Chef mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Christine sighed.

"_No… I did notice something weird about the maggots… They were all acting weird. Weirder than usual_," Chef said.

"Grr…." Christine growled.

"_I'm over and out_," Chef hung up.

--

Later that afternoon…

Christine pulled up at the network's building and parked in the 'Employee of the Month' parking.

"You're not employee of the month," Trina said.

"Well, I should be," Christine pushed her sunglasses onto her head and stepped out of the car. The rest of the girls followed in suit.

--

"PLANTS HAVE RIGHTS TOO!" a group of college kids yelled, forcing their posters in the air. They had grouped together in front of the entrance of the Network's Canadian HeadQuarters and were protesting against a new show that put plants in danger.

The crowd was led by a shaggy brown-haired guy with piercing green eyes and tanned skin. He wore light washed jeans with holes and a dark green hoodie along with green flip-flops. He wasn't particularly muscular or tall, but somewhere in the middle. His straight, layered, brown hair (it was longer that normal, but not hippie-long) made his chiseled features stand out.

"What do we want?" he asked the protestors.

"PL-" they started, but shuffled around as the police began to infiltrate the area.

"What do we want?" he repeated.

"PLANT RIGHTS!!" they responded.

"When do we want them?"

"NOW!"

This carried on for a while and all of the commotion began to take its toll on the people who worked inside the building. The police finally began threatening to arrest people and little by little the crowd dispersed.

"Okay, kid, we're giving you a warning. Next stop is the bighouse if you don't keep out of this business," a policeman grabbed him by the arm.

--

Christine saw the protest but what caught her eye was the guy leading the thing.

"W-Wow…" Christine said, breathlessly. She just stood there, frozen in place, staring at the environmentalist protestor.

The police were about to drag him away, but Christine burst into action.

"HEY!" Christine put herself between the environmentalist and the cops. "Leave him alone!"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to step aside, please," one cop said politely.

Christine put on her best dead puppy face. "B-But," she started, trying to hold back tears. "This always happens!" Christine faced the gorgeous protestor. "What about our family? And our kids?" she turned back to the cops. "You can't keep taking their father away!" Christine cried hysterically.

"…" was all the policemen could muster.

"Um, we'll let you go this time. Next time won't be as fortunate," the two cops walked away.

"Uh, thanks," he smiled warmly at Christine. "I'm Lenny."

"I'm Chris," Christine said dreamily. "I mean, uh, Christine. Christy's okay too. But I don't really care what you call me because I- Well, you get the idea."

Lenny laughed, "Yeah, I think I do. Were you here for the protest?"

_No, actually, I'm here because I wanted to talk to my employer, The Canadian Network about the overnight gender change that happened a few nights ago and…_ "Nah, I've been shopping with some friends and stuff," Christine shrugged. "You just kinda caught my eye."

"You should be an actress," Lenny commented. "Seriously. That was one convincing act a few minutes back."

Christine laughed, "Thanks," a light blush formed on her cheek.

"Well, thanks," Lenny thanked her.

"No problem," Christine beamed. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure," Lenny laughed.

--

**Woot! :)**

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	5. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** Guess who doesn't own TDI/TDA?

**Author's Note:** I'm not dead! Woo hoo! Just been really busy, had some writers' block, the works. But I finally updated! Read and review! Don't forget to enjoy, too :D

--

_The Previous Day…_

"Okay, maggots! Listen up!" Chef's gruff voice commanded. The campers (excluding Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Trent) lined up.

"We're heading into town today. I need to go grocery shopping and Chris can't babysit y'all right now. You maggots are coming with me to the store, NO FUNNY BUSINESS! Do I make myself clear?" Chef barked.

"Yes Master Chief Hatchet!" everyone said at the same time.

"GOOD!" Chef's exclamation blew everyone's hair from their faces. In a flash, Chef had the bus pulled up right next to the campers and everyone filed into the vehicle.

"Role call!" Chef looked down at his clipboard. He called out a few names.

"Harold!"

"Me and my mad skills are HERE!" Harold said.

"Izzy!"

Silence.

"Kaleidoscope."

"Present!" Izzy cackled.

"Justin!"

"Present," Justin's sultry voice went on.

"LeShawna!"

"Present, honey," LeShawna replied.

"Lindsay!"

"Ooh! Do I get my present now?" Lindsay asked giddily.

This continued for a few minutes until Chef was satisfied with the campers there. He put the keys in ignition and drove away.

--

"I don't feel so good…" Lindsay moaned. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Me neither," Beth replied.

"Urgh," Heather groaned.

"I actually agree with her," Gwen held her stomach.

"Oh, oops, my bad," Owen said bashfully.

"No… It's not that…" Justin said queasily.

"I-It's not?" Owen looked up at him, tearing. "You mean it? Really?"

"…" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Will you maggots QUIT COMPLAIN'?!?!" Chef yelled from the driver's seat.

--

"Well here's the list. I want everything by sundown," Chef handed the remaining campers his shopping list.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"N-Nowhere," Chef replied, a little too quickly. He dashed off as soon they turned towards the store.

"WHOA!" Owen exclaimed. "Real food!!"

"Okay, what should we start with?" Heather read down the list.

"Are you kidding?" Gwen scoffed. "Hello? We just got freedom! I'm going to the mall."

"Ooh! That's a good idea, Greta!" Lindsay clapped.

"Let's go!" Beth added.

"For once, you actually have a good point," Justin smirked. He grimaced involuntarily. "Bathroom…"

Justin rushed to the nearest restroom, as did the other campers. Each went in a separate direction and before they knew it, they had inadvertently separated.

--

Chef walked into a dark, dank and abandoned alley. He stood there and whistled ever so innocently, waiting for someone.

"You got the money?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"Yeah," Chef pulled out a roll of hundred dollar bills. "I got some."

"Good," a figure stepped into the sunlight.

Chef merely narrowed his eyes. The figure pulled out a pinkish bottle and gave it to him.

"The effects are very different, depending on who uses it. We don't know what can happen…"the figure said in a heavily accented voice. "And whatever you do, DO NOT mix with tomatoes of any kind…" the figure finished ominously.

--

Eva was currently going through vigorous anger management training. The summer session would be her last, and then she'd finally be free. The program was horrible. Absolute torture. As soon as she was done, Eva was heading straight for TDA to beat up the jerks who didn't give her that chance at a million. The only good thing about the program is that they provided food. Free food. Somewhat half-way decent food.

"Here's your tomato soup," a wimpy kid said, shaking. He handed her the bowl of soup and ran away. Eva reached for her salt and shook a whole bunch into the soup. If only she had paid attention to which shaker she shook…

--

Courtney was on her way to her lawyer's office. When she arrived at the secretary's office, the tempting aroma of pizza filled her nostrils.

"You want some?" the secretary asked.

"Thanks," Courtney grabbed a slice of cheese and bit into it. She coughed. "Ew! This is gross! I'm suing! You can talk to my lawyer!"

"Ma'am, we ARE your lawyer."

--

Gwen walked to the mall, which was conveniently located next door. Beth and Lindsay followed her, but Lindsay got lost and ended up in a seedy bar.

Heather needed a drink, so she headed to the bar across from where Lindsay had ended up.

--

"We should get some pizza," Jess suggested.

"Be sure to get low-fat! I'm on a diet!" Christine called from another room.

"There's no such thing as low-fat pizza, hun," DJ replied.

Jess ordered her usual- three extra large cheese pizzas with extra cheese and a dozen orders of wings.

The pizza arrived in exactly 30 minutes.

"Will someone get that?" Christine asked as the doorbell rang. "No one? Fine," she groaned as she opened the door.

"Christy?" Lenny asked.

Christine's eyes widened. She looked down to what she was wearing.

Pink puppy dog pajama pants (say that three times fast!) and a yellow baby-doll PJ top.

"Uh… Hey!" she chuckled nervously. "Lenny! What brings you here?"

"I think you ordered a pizza," he handed her the pizzas.

"Yeah," Christine pulled out a hundred-dollar bill. "You have change for a hundred?"

"You're funny," Lenny laughed.

"No, seriously. It's the smallest I have," Christine put the pizzas down on the table.

"Well, I don't have change, but I can take you out tonight…." Lenny suggested.

"Awesome!" Christine exclaimed. "Wait… Crap. I have an appointment… Rain check?"

"It's okay. Does tomorrow night work for you?" Lenny asked.

--

"Ladies, ready?" Christine asked.

"I feel ridiculous," Diana muttered.

"Don't be like that, darling!" Christine said dramatically. "You look fantastic."

"Really?" Diana cocked an eyebrow. "I'm wearing blue pinstripe. That went out of style years ago."

"How do you know that? Don't tell me Diana's a fashionista at heart!" Christine exclaimed.

"Whatever," Diana put in her multiple piercings.

"Hey, where's DJ?" Jess asked.

"Here!" DJ walked into the room, putting on her pumps. "Are we ready?"

"Jess… You've got a pizza stain on your blouse," Trina said.

"And DJ, those pumps totally clash with that lipstick!" Diana added.

"Christine," Trina and Diana said at the same time. "Please tell me that you're not wearing _that_ to the meeting."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Christine asked, hurt.

"Only about half a gazillion things," Jess added.

"Argh," Christine groaned. She slapped her forehead. "We're going to be late at this rate. Come on."

--

"This isn't good," Chef mumbled. He just lost 10 campers. Chris was going to kill him.

--

"We're the 3'o'clock," Christine handed a slip to the secretary.

"And what are you? Trick-Or-Treaters?" she replied. "Halloween's not til another few months, hun."

"No, actually," Diana started. "We're stylists. We help people who don't have fashion skills. Here's our card," she handed her a card.

"I don't need this."

"Believe me honey, you do," Diana responded seriously before walking off. The rest of the girls followed in suit.

--

"Um, guys," Ben (formerly known as Beth) started. "Notice anything weird…?"

"Except the fact THAT I'M A FRICKIN' GUY!" Gavin started. "I'm okay."

"Gavin's right," Heath flicked his wrist. "We need to like do something about this."

"I miss my bootyliciousness," LeShaun said.

"Isaac-scope likes this! Being a dude is fun!" Isaac said.

"I can't stand this! How am I supposed to surf? My balance is way off," Brian added.

"Ooh! I know!" Lynn raised his hand. "Wait. I forgot."

"Why don't we talk to network? We can _so_ blackmail them with this," Heath suggested.

"I like the way you think. For once," Gavin said.

--

"Like OMG!" Justina exclaimed. "My nails! Like WTF happened to them?"

"Justina, chill," Harold said.

"I'm not the one who needs a pill, Harold. You've got a man name!" Justina said catty.

"Hey! Harold's a girl name in France," Harold crossed her arms.

"You guys," Owena engulfed them in a hug. "Be nice!"

"I miss being a dude," Harold said.

"I don't really care. I mean, I'm gorgeous both ways!" Justina giggled.

"I've got an idea," Owena started. "Why don't we talk to the network? Maybe they can help us. Chris is always talking highly about them."

"Good idea, dude! Er, dudette," Harold high-fived her.

--

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Please leave a bundle of joy by pushing the pretty green button :D**

**And from what I've heard, Harold is a girl name in France. **


	6. An Office Full of Chaos

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Action doesn't belong to me.

**Warning: **Some spoilers for Total Drama Action

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! This is the last chappie. Enjoy!

--

"Chris Maclean?" the network head raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, Maclean was a guy."

"Yes, I'm Chris Maclean," Christine answered.

"Uh huh," another network executive nodded.

"So, Chris," the network head continued. "Can I help you with anything…?"

Diana groaned with impatience. "Okay, listen up. Total Drama Action? Yeah. Well, we're Duncan, Geoff, Trent and DJ. And that's Chris."

"Aren't all of those campers male?" another executive asked. "Okay. If you really are those campers, why the sudden interest in drag?"

"We're not in drag, dudes. We're really girls," Jess explained.

"I thought you said you were male campers," the network head asked.

He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into it, "Martha. We've got a couple of loonies

in the office. Can you come pick them up? …Yes, straitjackets will work."

"We're not crazy!" DJ and Trina cried at the same time.

"Look," Christine started. "It's very simple what happened. Actually-"

"WHERE THE CRAZIES?" a woman, probably in her forties, yelled as she burst into the office. She cleared her throat, "Ahem."

"Martha," the network head acknowledged her.

"M-Momma?" DJ squeaked.

Martha crinkled her brow as she looked at DJ. She walked up to her and pinched her cheek. "Devon Joseph? Is that you? Why are you dressed up like a woman?"

"Uh… Long story, Momma," DJ sighed. "And I go by Daisy Jennifer now."

"Poopydoo!" DJ's mom cried.

"Hate to cut this touching moment short, but-" Diana was interrupted by two men rushing into the room.

"We got the straitjacket, Ms. Haynes," one of them said to Martha.

"Princess?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "You work here?"

"Hey, Diana," Conner smiled. "Wait… You're a crazy aren't you?"

"E-Evan?" DJ batted her eyelashes. Evan, who was standing behind Connor and holding the straitjackets waved.

"FOCUS, PEOPLE!" Christine yelled. Everyone quieted down, "Thank you."

"Please continue with how you turned into a woman, 'Chris'," the network head rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. So, I ate some tomato soup for dinner and then returned to my trailer. I brushed my shiny teeth and took a nice warm bubblebath and-"

"Get to the point…" the network head rolled his wrist around.

"As I was saying, I went to-"

"HOLD IT!" seven teenage guys burst into the meeting room.

"Can we help you…?" the network head asked.

"We're suing!" a chubby, brunet boy with glasses said with a slight lisp.

"You guys won't have a penny to your name when we're done with you!" an Asian teen with black hair threatened.

"Who are you, again…?" a network executive asked.

A goth boy with teal highlights stepped up, "I'm Gavin, but I used to be Gwen. And that's Heath, he used to be Heather. That's Isaac-Scope, he used to be Izzy/Kaleidoscope, and that's Ben, he used to be Beth. That's Brian, he used to be Bridgette. And that's Lynn. He used to be Lindsay. And that's LeShaun. He used to be LeShawna."

"And you ladies are crossdressing, because…?" the network head asked.

"We aren't crossdressing!" Lynn exclaimed. "We really turned into guys! I can prove it!"

"Uh, Lynn…" LeShaun whispered.

"When we were on our way here, we got lost and we all refused to ask for directions," Lynn explained.

"Yeah!" Ben added. "If we were girls, we would've gotten down and asked."

"Martha, Connor, Evan," the network head turned to them. "Where are those straitjackets?"

"Wait! We're not crazy!" Heath cried.

"What about him?" the network head motioned to Isaac.

Isaac was too busy feeding a chocolate bar to a jade statue of a mouse.

"Okay, maybe he's crazy," Heath said.

"Bridge, is that really you?" Jess whispered.

"Aww, Geoff!" Brian ran into her arms. They started making out.

"Wow. That's pretty creepy," Diana commented.

Christine cleared her throat very loudly. "AHEM!!! Can I get back to my story?"

"Yes, Chris," the network head said before he starting banging his head on his desk.

"Thank you!" Christine thanked. "So when I went to bed, I was an amazingly gorgeous man. But when I woke up, I was an amazingly gorgeous-"

"STOP IT! STOP EVERYTHING!" three girls broke the door as they burst into the meeting room. Well, one chubby girl holding a red-headed skinny girl and a brunette girl.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" one network executive asked.

"Let go of me, you oaf!" a tanned, beautiful girl exclaimed. Everyone turned to her with a lovesick smile.

"Snap out of it! GOSH!" Harold, the skinny girl with red-hair yelled. "Nice going, Justina."

"Hmm, thanks," Justina replied.

"Stop! We have a problem!" the chubbiest girl, a blonde who must've weighed 300 pounds exclaimed.

"I suggest dieting and exercise," the network head suggested.

"Not that!"

"Okay, what was your problem? Or are you three just wasting our time?" the network head asked.

"What was our problem again?" Owena, the blonde, asked Justina.

"Uh… Honestly, I didn't think we'd get this far," Justina said awkwardly.

"Lemme guess," the network head started. "You three used to be guys, but then suddenly, you became women!"

"How'd you know?" Harold asked, surprised that he knew.

The network head sighed, "Martha! Use those straitjackets already!"

"Wh-What? We're not insane! I promise! We're telling the truth," Harold cried.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle," the network head mumbled.

"May I?" Christine asked him.

"Go ahead. Tell us how you became a woman, Christine," the network head sighed.

"What a second… Christine?" Harold realized something. "Chris Maclean?"

"Yup! That's me!" Christine grinned.

"Wait, but that means," Justina started.

"Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Trent? We missed you guys!" Owena engulfed the four females in a bone-crushing hug.

"Owen… Can't… Breathe…" Diana choked out.

"Sorry," Owena said bashfully. "And I go by Owena now."

"Wait a second…" Diana exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Owen? How'd you turn into a girl?"

"Uh… Can I get back to you on that one?" Owena asked.

"If that's Owen…" DJ started.

"Are those Justin and Harold?" Jess finished.

"Justina," Justina corrected.

"Harolda?" Diana laughed.

"Nah, just Harold," Harold answered.

"…."

"What? It's a girl's name in France! GOSH!" Harold cried.

"Owen, Justin, Harold…" Trina said to herself. She turned to the seven boys. "You guys are Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Bridgette, Lindsay and LeShawna!"

"Nah, duh, music girl," Heath rolled his eyes. "Weird goth guy said that earlier!"

"Oh, right," Trina said to herself.

"Now," Christine started. "If everyone's done, can you guys SHUT THE FRICK UP SO I CAN FINISH MY FRICKING STORY!?!!?" she yelled.

"No one's keeping you, Christy," Diana said.

Christine sighed, "So then, this totally foreign feeling overcame me and I-"

"WAIT!" another person charged into the meeting room. Instead of slamming the door open, he just entered through the giant person-sized hole in the wall.

"No one ever knocks, do they?" the network head mumbled.

"Of course," Christine mumbled to herself.

"Lemme guess!" the network head raised his voice. "You used to be a woman, but now you're a man and you want me to solve your problem?"

"Uh… no, not really," he answered.

"Oh," the network head said. "That's refreshing. What can I help you with, my good man?"

"I have a confession to make…" the man started.

"Chef?" Christine exclaimed. "No way! That's not fair! How come you're not a girl!?"

Chef's eyes widened, "Chris? Is that you, boy?"

"Yup," Diana answered.

"Juvie boy? Party boy? Music boy? Wimpy Boy?" Chef said to Diana, Jess, Trina and DJ.

"That's us," Trina sighed.

Chef turned to look at the seven boys standing side by side, "Goth girl? Scary girl? Stupid girl? Dorky girl? Loud girl? Crazy girl? Surfer girl?" he said to Gavin, Heath, Lynn, Ben, LeShaun, Isaac and Brain.

"That's us," Gavin replied.

Chef looked at Owena, Justina, and Harold, "Chubby boy? Pretty boy? Skinny boy?"

Owena nodded in response.

Chef saw Martha, Evan and Connor, "Is that… Strong girl and goody-goody girl?"

"Yeah," Connor said softly.

"Whoa, whoa! You're a girl!?!" Diana asked Connor.

"I used to be, until I woke up a guy," Connor explained.

"You're a girl?" DJ asked Evan.

Evan shrugged, "Until a few days ago."

Chef looked at Martha, "Are you a man?"

DJ's Momma hit Chef on the head with her purse. "Do I look like man to you?"

"Sorry," Chef said as little yellow planes flew around his head.

"Can I get back to my story now? Please?" Christine asked.

"I believe the chef has a confession, first, though," the network head replied.

"Oh yeah," Chef got up. He looked around the room at all the gender bent campers and sighed. He took off his chef hat and placed it on his heart as he looked downward.

"You see," he started. "All of this is my fault-"

"WHAT!?!" everyone yelled at the same exact time.

"May I FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING!?" Chef yelled. "Ahem. Thank you. You see, there's this spice… And it induces craziness and wildness and makes food taste horrible. We've been putting this spice in your food since day one of Total Drama Island, to boost up ratings, of course."

"No," Christine whispered, her eyes wide in realization.

"Yes, Chris. That happened," Chef sighed again. "The only thing is that the spice we used has, how you do say…. Bad reactions when mixed with tomatoes… As in, unpredictable, possible fatal reactions…. A few nights ago, I made some tomato soup and I must've accidentally knocked some of that special spice into it. Which is why you all are like how you are now. I am so sorry…" Chef shed a tear.

"Wow," Diana wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "That was so touching."

Jess blew her nose on DJ's shirt, "Chef dude. That was… That was beautiful."

"Eww," DJ crinkled her nose. "Use your own shirt, next time, girl."

"Sorry," Jess blew her nose again on DJ's shirt.

"So how do we reverse it?" the network head asked.

"Well, I brought an antidote, but I need something with tomatoes in it," Chef said.

"Pizza!" a young brunet knocked on the nonexistent meeting room's door. "Did someone order 8 large cheese pizzas with extra tomatoes?"

"Oh, finally!" the network head's stomach grumbled. "Someone FINALLY KNOCKED! Oh yeah, lunch!" the network head hopped off his chair and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the pizza. "Thanks, Lenny. I've been starving!"

"No prob," Lenny was about to leave.

"Lenny! Wait!" Christine called after him.

"Christine?" Lenny turned around.

"I'm not a girl, Lenny," Christine confessed.

"Okay…" Lenny said slowly.

"And I'm gonna turn back into a guy soon," Christine continued. "I want you to know that I really like you, when I'm a girl, of course," Christine wiped away a tear. She kissed Lenny softly before returning to the gender bent campers' side.

"Okay, eat up, everyone!" Chef said as he sprinkled some green stuff onto the pizza. The network head reached for it, but Chef slapped his hand away. "Not you! Unless you want to turn into a woman!"

The network head just pouted and moped.

Christine, Diana, Jess, DJ, Trina, Gavin, Heath, Lynn, LeShaun, Isaac, Brian, Ben, Owena, Justina, Harold, Evan and Conner all took a slice of pizza and began to eat it. As soon as anyone finished the slice, they fell over, unconscious. Soon, all 17 of them littered the floor of the network head's office.

"Why did they even come here?" the network head as the executive sitting beside them. "I didn't even help them. And Maclean's so paying for the hole where my wall and door used to be!"

"Christy? Are you okay?" Lenny asked her when she got up.

Christy rubbed her eyes and realized how big her hands were. She felt around her face and found the stubble around her chin. Christy looked down at herself and found her feminine assets gone; replaced with the body she loved.

"I'm a guy again!" Chris cried. "I'm a frickin' guy again!"

"Shuddup, Christy. Tryin' ta sleeee," Diana muttered in her sleep. DJ and Jess woke up to the same conclusion that Christy had. They were dudes again.

"I'm a dude again!" Geoff pumped his fist in the air. He wiggled around, "Ooh… This outfit's way too tight. How do girls wear this stuff?"

Gavin, Heath, LeShaun and the other guys woke up in ridiculously loose clothes.

"Did I suddenly shrink or what?" Heath asked himself. "Wait! My voice! It's higher!!"

"My boobs! They're back!" Gavin hugged himself.

"We're girls again!" Heather and Gwen hugged each other. They pulled back.

"No one saw that," Gwen said to Heather. LeShawna was back to her old self too.

"Dude! What the heck am I wearing?" Diana asked when she finally awoke. "This is-" Diana stopped as she looked down her shirt. "I'm not a chick anymore!"

"Me neither!" Trina cried. "I'm not Trina anymore! Thank god!" Trent cheered.

"I'm Duncan again!" Duncan cheered.

When Lynn, Ben, Brian, Isaac, Owena, Justina, Harold, Evan and Connor awoke, they too had reverted back to their original gender.

"I kinda missed being a girl," Harold said.

"You would," Duncan replied.

Courtney and Eva left as soon as they awoke, because they didn't have to be hauled back to the Total Drama Action set.

"I bet I'm fired, huh?" Chef asked the network head.

"Are you kidding!?" the guy laughed. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten hours of hilarious footage from gender reversed campers! If anything, you're getting a raise!"

"What about me?" Chris asked.

"You?" the network head thought. "Oh yeah. You're paying for all the damages your campers have made in my office. And the three hours of my time you've wasted is being deducted from your pay."

"B-B-B-But!" Chris cried.

"Hello, there foxy mama," Chef said to Martha, DJ's mother. "How about I take you out for a good time?"

DJ's Momma giggled, "I'd love to, Chef."

The two of them left the office together, hand in hand, leaving DJ twitching.

"Haha, sorry dude," Duncan patted DJ on the back.

"Maclean? What are you waiting for? Go back to the film sets!" the network head cried.

"Aww!" Chris whined.

"What are you whining about, Maclean?" the network head asked.

"I'm single again!" Chris said sadly.

"Actually, I have a twin sister," Lenny said. "She's just like me. We look alike, think alike and both love the environment."

"…Really? That's unexpected," Chris said.

"It is, isn't it?" Lenny laughed. "I'll give Lena your number. 'Kay, dude?"

"Thanks, man," Chris shook Lenny's hand.

"Christy! Let's go, already!" Duncan hurried.

"Hey! It's Chris, _Diana_," Chris smirked.

--

**It's over! :D**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the fic! **

**Lemme know what you think! Please leave a review :)**


End file.
